THANK YOU
by yixing
Summary: Marriage Law? Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have to marry? What happen when they live together? Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU**

_Chapters 1 – The Wizarding World are facing New Era, New Population and New Law._

_**THE ICREASSION OF SQUIB EFFECT THE NEW LAW**_

_The news about the squib population has increase, Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shackelbolt has made a new law. All the pure-blood wizards have to marry other than their own communities include the half-blood and Muggle-born._

_Every wizard or witch 18 to 45 will receive a letter to inform their future husband or wife. This choice has been made by their interests and degrees of achieve ness. They have to accept it or their wand will be break and will be disowned by the Britain Wizarding Community. _

Hermione Granger slammed the Daily Prophet after read it aloud. She stays at the Burrow with the Weasleys and the boy-who-live-twice, Harry Potter, since the final battle. All of the listeners are surprise and trying to chew the new information.

"Well, I don't think Harry, Ginny, Ronald and George will be affected by this law. All of had engaged. But, it will affect me because I don't have anyone right now." Hermione said. She has breaking up with Ron about 6 months. They realize that their love toward each other is more like sister and brother. Now, Ron has engaged with Lavender. It seems that Lavender has been very mature after the final battle and confessed her love to Ron is not just silly crush.

"I have advice you before that you got to find someone, but, you just ignore it, now, you have to face it." Ginny said with sad.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I'm sure they will find someone that intelligent as you." Molly Weasley said in her best mother tone.

And then the owl comes to Hermione with a formal letter from the ministry.

"Oh no, Severus, open the letter." Minerva said in curious. She really wants to know the woman that the ministry had set to him. She knows Severus still has feelings toward Lily Potter. And all the witches that she had known since she teaches at Hogwarts does not fit Severus mind unless…

_Mister Snape,_

_First of all we want to say thank you because of your participation in this new law__. __We have found the most suitable witch after doing a few tests._

_As the result from the tests, we gladly to inform you that you are officially engaged to Miss Hermione Jean Granger, she is very intelligent and it suit yours too. You need to come to the ministry this evening to discuss about some things that involve in your marriage that will be held in a week time._

_Lastly, congratulation!_

_Marissa Houston,_

_Department of Law in Marriage,_

Severus Snape looks at the letter in disbelief. Never once in his life he feels very surprise. Hermione Granger, what are they thinking? She is her ex student and the insufferable know-it-all.

"Congratulation Severus, you get the brightest witch in her age." Pomona Sprout said.

"Yeah, you must be very glad you does not engaged to some of your dunderheads." Minerva said, chuckling.

"Stop that, I don't want this." Severus said and throwing murderous glares to his colleagues. He stands and walks away.

"No, tell me it's not true. Tell me that the name is not stated there."

Hermione sobs. She doesn't want to believe that now she is officially engaged to his ex professor. She does not want to give up her wand but she does not want to marry to Severus Snape too.

She knows that Severus Snape is a double spy. His secret is revealed when he gives Harry the memories; however Hermione has brought some antidote for the poison and saves his life. Glad the Nagini poison can be heal if they use a right treatment. So, now everyone knows about his undying loves to Harry Potter's mother Lily Potter.

"It's okay. You have to be patient, I'm sure you can live with it." Harry said. Since the final battle Harry is now more mature and always thinks rationally.

"Yeah, I don't think the slimy bat is so bad. As his sacrifice in the battle I believe that he is not heartless." Ron grinned. Well, there is nothing change in Ron except he is more careful and believe in the 'Family First" quote is a basics thing to have a happy life.

"Yeah, where is my Gryffindor courage anyway? I will face this." She said and turns to Ginny. "Gin, you have to help me with my appearance at the ministry today." She drags Ginny to their bedroom.

"Want to please someone eh?" Ginny giggle hysterically.

"No, you little red, I want to make sure that I don't looks like a piece of rotten clothe in front the bat." Hermione sends her a glare.

"Okay, just kidding. Now, let us see what we have here." Ginny pulls out a plain violet dress with a black belt to wrap around the waist. Hermione look at her like she is insane.

"No way am I going to wear that." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ginny asks pretending dumb.

"You must remember when I wore that dress during Percy wedding. All the men at the ceremony stare at me. I don't want to repeat that again." Hermione shake her head.

"Well, you have to look like a woman not a child that he used to know. Come on, Hermione just this time." Ginny plead.

"Fine, I'll change." Hermione said with a scowl.

Then, Ginny start to adjust her hair. She takes the left part to the back and ties it with a violet ribbon. Then, she put a soft pink lipstick and bit mascara and applies soft pink eye shadow. Hermione does not need blusher, her cheek is always red, Ginny notices that after 10 years befriend with her.

"Here you are, a woman that will make our dear Potion Master shock and lead him to the hospital." Ginny said.

"Hey, I kind of like that idea of lead him to the hospital. Then, I don't have to marry him." Hermione laugh.

"I think you should go now you have another 15 minutes left. Don't want to be late." Ginny said and push her out of the room to the fireplace. And throw the floo powder for her friend and push her in.

"Ministry of Magic" Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2 – THE CONRONT._

Severus Snape stands in front the department door. He always comes early to make sure he reaches the place in exact time. Suddenly, his eyes catch a witch. Hermione Granger walks gracefully to wards him. The dress makes her look like a different girl that he has known for 6 years. Well, not a girl, now, she looks like a woman.

"Miss Granger." He greets with a smirk.

"Professor Snape." She greets back with a smile.

Then, they were called into the room.

"Good evening, Mister Snape and Miss Granger. I am Marissa Houston. I'm in charge to take care of your marriage." Marissa Houston, a fat, short and her hair is curl up to bun with few grey lines greets them.

"Good evening, Madam Houston." Hermione greeted peeked to her tag.

Severus just nod to her.

"Take your sit. These are your marriage document and you are advice to scan and ask me if there is anything you don't understand." Marissa said handing them the document.

After about 10 minutes, Severus broke the silence.

"Well, I do not have any problem with this, just, what is the meaning of the marriage will automatically not necessary after 4 years?" Severus asks.

"Its mean if the couple not produce heir in the time you can divorce if you want to." Marissa Houston explained and turns to Hermione.

"Oh, okay, I do not have any question." Hermione said smiling at Marissa.

"Well, then, I will leave both of you to discuss in private. I believe you two never spoke before." Marissa nods at the two of them and leave the room.

After a long pause, Hermione asks.

"Well, professor, do you really want to do this?" Hermione look at him.

"Like I have any choice." He replies and glare at her.

"Okay then, if we marry I want to have it at the Burrow. Do you have any problem with that?" Hermione asks seriously. Well, after the way he treated her before, she is not going to pretend happy.

"No." he said in annoyance.

Hermione smirk and nod.

"If we marry you have to live with me at Hogwarts. Any problem" he raise an eye brow to her.

"But, how am I going to work?" Hermione asks. Now, she works at Department of Research at ministry. She use to apparate there.

"You can use the Floo connection. You can't even solve a simple problem and I always wondering how you get the title of the 'smartest witch?" Severus sneer at her.

She glares at him.

"For your information Mister Snape I get that title from my work-hard and the knowledge that I gain." She replies and her mouth is curl. It's not so good, its mean her blood is boiling.

"Oh yeah, your nose is attached to your book." He replies sarcastically.

"You…" just she want to finish her sentence, Marissa Houston enter the room.

"I hope the discussion is smooth thoroughly." She said.

"Seems like that." Hermione said and watch Snape from the corner of her eye.

"So, your ceremony will be taken place, Saturday. Where is the ceremony will be held?" Marissa asks.

"At the Burrow, it's my home for right now." Hermione replies with a small smile on her lips.

"Ah, the Weasleys, okay, now, you two signed here. Its mean you two are bound together." Marissa hand them the paper. They write down their initial and give it back to the witch.

"That is all. Congratulations." She smiles at them.

"Thank you." Hermione replies and return her smile. Severus nod and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3- THE PREPARATION**_

Severus Snape arrives at Hogwarts. He is been thinking about Miss Granger. She is very different nowadays and she not afraid of him anymore. How dare she challenge him about getting married at the Burrow? He had to agree because he admits that there is no other place that suitable. Spinner End, he hates that place.

He just sits at the table to dinner when Minerva ambushes him, asking every detail about the meeting.

"Oh, you have to meet Miss Granger." Minerva seriously said.

"Why?" Severus raises his eye brows.

"Yeah, you have to make a list of guests, the marriage theme, the custom and the food." Minerva shook her head. Severus is fool really in this type of situation.

"Oh, I owls her later and Minerva why don't you and Molly Weasley prepare the theme and food. I very sure she will help" Severus stands and left. Don't have to wait for the answer, he knows she will.

"How's the meeting?" Harry asks at dinner.

"Fine, nothing interesting, just if we do not produce heir in 4 years our marriage is not obligate." Hermione said.

"Then, don't get pregnant." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Won-won, behave yourself, don't talk when you eating." Lavender advice Ron and pat his back.

"Ronald, that's rude. Of course you want baby right? Ginny asks.

"With that greasy bat, I have to think twice." Hermione rolls her eye, trying to imagine how their children look like. With her bushy hair and his greasy hair, oh, she can't picture it.

"Minerva just owl me, she asks me to help her prepare the food and the theme of the ceremony. Its look like Severus asked her to do so. What you want dear? Molly asks in soft voice.

"I want a simple ceremony. The theme color is white, maroon and a little black." Hermione said.

"How about the guest, you have to discuss with Snape about that." Ginny said.

Just then, an owl, well-known as one of the Hogwarts owl, flew and stops in front Hermione.

Hermione unties the scroll and gasp when she sees the familiar neat and small that will be found in every potions essay.

_Miss Granger,_

_I want to inform you that we have to discuss about the guests that we want to invite. Yet, we have to find you a proper thing to wear. And its mean I have to provide you the budget._

_So, meet me at Leaky Cauldron tomorrow in lunch time._

_Your fiancé_

_S. Snape._

"Its look like your questions has an answer." Hermione said to Ginny and shove the scroll into her hand. She gets up and went to bed.

The next day, Hermione start to prepare her own list of guess. It will be easy later, she just give him the list and cancel any guest that he do not want to be there.

She arrives at Leaky Cauldron at 12 and as she expect Severus has arrived. He waits for her at the back table. Hermione sit across him.

"Professor Snape." She greets with smile.

"Miss Granger." He greets back with nod.

Then the waiter come and sends the order to Severus. Hermione asks for a cup of tea.

"Miss Granger, as you know our purpose here are to discuss about the guests and the expenditure." Severus starts the conversation.

"I have made my own list of guests. You can examine it. She hand him the list.

"I'm alright with this; just add the Malfoys could you?" Severus asks.

"Are you insane? The Malfoys, no I do not agree with that." Hermione protest and shook her head.

"I respect your chosen of guests, why you didn't respect mine? I'm just asking you to add one of my friends and you tempered. I know that Lucius and Draco are ex Death Eaters, but they have changed." Severus spat back.

Hermione just keep quiet, she knows he right. She doesn't want to admit it. She adds the Malfoys in the list. Severus clears his throat. She looks up and sees his smirk.

"Now, about the expenditure I gave it to Minerva this morning. She'll take care of it. But your dress, I don't know how much I have to spend." Severus said.

"Well, why don't we go to the Madam Malkins, I guess she have something proper to wear." Hermione gives her opinion.

"Lets get moving now, shall we? I have a lot of more important works to do than this. I don't like to waste much time." Severus seriously stood and pays the charge and walks to the Madam Malkins. Hermione has to chase him from behind.

They arrive and starts survey the dress. Severus suddenly pulls out a dress from the hook and gives it to Hermione. Hermione walks to the back room to try the dress. She looks amazing. The dress is white, sleeveless; there are small sparkling maroon diamond at the waist and its flow until ground. She change back at go to Severus.

"I'll take this." She said.

"Why don't you let me see it?" Severus asks. He thinks it's not fair, he chose the dress but she doesn't model it for him.

"Well, I save it for the wedding day." Then she walks to the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4 – THE WEDDING DAY **_

That morning Severus wakes up after Minerva knocks his door at 6 in the morning. Is this woman crazy?

"What you want woman, at 6 am? Aren't you sleeping?" Severus yawning and close the door.

"Severus! You go and take your bath now. And use this shampoo to make your hair less greasy." Minerva orders him.

"What? You bang my room in the bloody morning and now you ordering me?" Severus asked and sits at the couch.

"Today is your important day. You will be marrying to the woman that you love." Minerva shook her head and the gasps when Severus stands in front her.

"I am not love her and never. My love is only for Lily." Severus looks at her, his eyes dark with anger.

"Fine, I am wrong. But, how long are you going to live in that way? You deserve someone to love you back." Minerva said and places her hand on his arm.

"I am bad and there is no way others will love me. Lily not returns my love too." Severus sits back.

"Maybe, Lily is not the one. Maybe she is the one. So, come on, go and take your bath. We have to arrive at the Burrow at 8." Minerva pushes him to his bedroom.

At 8, Severus and Minerva arrive at the Burrow. Severus must admit that he impress. There is tent at the garden. It's full of chairs and it's covered with maroon silk and tied with black ribbon. At the every corner of the tent there are white lily flowers, it's tied with black and maroon ribbon. For him its nice combination of colors white for purity, maroon for love (maybe red is suit more but want to try different thing) and black for the challenges that they will face in their unwilling marriage. At the right side there is a long table full of foods at the center of the tent is empty for the dance.

Suddenly, Molly Weasley approaches him and chases him to one of the room to change his robes. Ah, another woman orders him.

In the girl's room, Ginny is doing Hermione's hair and Lavender doing her make-up. And the results, is outstanding.

Hermione hair is very tame, its pull into the left side and tied with small lily flowers. The curl is flowing down her shoulder. Her make-up is plain just a little lipstick, mascara and eye shadows.

"Wow, you are beautiful." Lavender giggles.

"Yeah, and the dress really suits you. I don't know you good in choosing dress. Since when you learn it, it's weird." Ginny said and pin-point at her dress.

"Eh, well, Snape choose it. I just accept what he gives." Hermione explain uncomfortably. And the girls burst into laughter.

"Oh my, I really don't know that Snape knows about dress." Lavender said through her laugh.

"Yeah, but I must admit that his tastes is high. Just a princess can wear that." Ginny add and try to stop her laugh.

"Oh, Hermione you look gorgeous." Minerva McGonagall walks in the room.

"Thank you professor, I appreciate that." Hermione smiles and gesture the professor to sit at the bed.

"Your dress is wonderful. You have really nice taste." Minerva said and touches slightly the dress.

"Huh, Hermione is not the one who chooses the dress." Ginny said trying to not laughing again.

"Oh, so, then who choose it? Don't tell me it's Potter." McGonagall shook her head.

"Of course not, Snape choose it." Lavender chuckles and put her hand on her mouth.

Hermione glares at both girls.

"You two aren't kidding right? It's hard to believe. But, whatever it is you still look lovely." McGonagall said and she's almost smile.

"Thank you again." Hermione said.

"Well, Molly needs you two downstairs. And Harry will escort you right?" McGonagall asked and close the door.

"Yes professor." Hermione nod in her agreement.

"Hermione, I've known Severus since the 1st day he came to Hogwarts. He is not a man that easily to accept someone in his life. Maybe he still loves Lily but his heart can be warm again if you know the right way. I hope you can stand him. If you need help about something that related to him don't hesitate to come to me. You have to be patient and just give in if you both argue. He is not a man that easy to cooperate." McGonagall said and embrace her. She treats Severus like her own son so; she will treat his wife like her own daughter too.

"Yeah, thank you for the advices professor. I don't expect that I will be happy in this marriage, its not like I don't hope it. Just, sometimes we have to sacrifice right. And if I give up my wand, I don't have anyone out there. So, it the best option I marrying him, at least I have friends and you that will support me. I will try my best to live with him. And don't worry I'll come to you if I have any problem with him." Hermione said and broke the embrace.

Then Harry and Ron walk in. Harry wears a deep red robe while Ron wears a black robe. They look handsome.

"Hello Hermione! And you too professor." Ron greets them.

"Hello Ron, Harry." Hermione smiles at them.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Potter. I better go. Good luck Hermione." McGonagall walk past them.

"Huh, Hermione you look amazing." Harry said and pokes her friend.

Hermione smiles sweetly and turn around to show them.

"Well, it looks like our Hermione is going to be somebody wife. Oh, not somebody the overgrown bat wife." Ron said jokingly.

"Don't be childish, wish you luck Hermione, we always be with you. If you need help come to us, okay?" Harry pulls Hermione into hug.

"And we always defends you in every situation you in." Ron said and pulls her into hug too.

"Wow, I got a lot of hug today. No worries boys, I'll be fine. Thank you." Hermione said and then Molly come and asks them to be ready.

Ron goes to the tent with Molly. Harry and Hermione wait at the back for the ceremony to start.

After a few minutes, the music fills the air. Harry offers his arm and starts to walk. Hermione feels very nervous and happy too. She doesn't know whether it's appropriate to let go the happy feelings while she is going to marry someone that she does not love. But, she smiles along the way to her future husband. She can feel all the eyes on her right now.

Severus, who is wearing a black robe, looks at her future wife who is walking towards him. He surprise to see that the dress fit her well. She looks stunning. He doesn't know that the book worm could change into a woman that very beautiful. He always hopes this kind of marriage with Lily but no, it will be different woman. He feels he like a traitor. After all he did for Lily now he is waiting for another woman to be his wife.

And then Harry passes Hermione to Severus who takes her hand half hearted. The ceremony begin,

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape take this woman as your wife for the rest of your life?" the priest asks.

"I do." Severus answers with no expression. Then he slid the ring into Hermione finger.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take this man as your husband for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Hermione said and shiver slightly. Severus who notices this squeezes her hand a little. Then she slid the ring into his hand.

"Now, I present you to as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Severus shocked at first but manage to cover up. He turns to Hermione and lean down. He places a kiss on her lips. To his surprise Hermione kiss him back.

Hermione don't know why she feels so good when he kiss her. Maybe because the feeling of being his wife so the kiss will feel different. It's not a passionate kiss, just lips to lips. It's warm and longer than she expected. Then Severus broke the kiss gaping for air. The look at each other and suddenly there are two pigeon fly around them they produce sparkling lights.

Then, Severus grabs her arm and walk to greet the guests. After they eat its time for the couple to dance Severus lead Hermione to the dance floor. For Hermione surprise the music is her favorites. After the ceremony end, Hermione go to meet Harry and the Weasleys. After that, she follows Severus. They apparate to Hogwarts together and Hagrid waiting for them at the gate after greeting each other, they walk to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5 – THE WEDDING NIGHT. **_

Severus led the way to the dungeon. He enters his private lab. Hermione remember when she broke his private lab to steal the ingredients for Polyjuce Potion in her second year.

Then he opens a door at the corner, there is small room at the opposite of the door there is another door. Severus opens the door.

He gesture her in. "Hurry, Miss Granger."

"Actually my last name is not Granger anymore, sir. You can call me Hermione or Mrs. Snape." Hermione said pass him.

The room is very Snape. The color is grey and shade of black. There are five shelves of book at the wall. At the corner, there is a cupboard for potions. There is a fireplace and the couch is placing in front it and the coffee table. There is a kitchen and a table for work. There is a door lead to the room.

"This is my quarters. Provide you an empty shelf; you have many books, sure of it. You can do your work at the table there. In addition, this door leads to the bedroom. All your stuff in there, I'll leave you to unpack." Then Severus walks away to his private lab leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione enters the bedroom. Nothing special about it, there is a queen size bed with cream comforter. There is a wardrobe at the corner. A bathroom, there are two bedside tables at the left and right side of the bed. The color of the room is dark green. The curtain is yellowish-green.

Hermione starts to unpack. She opens the wardrobe its look as if Snape has empty the right space for her. After that she head to the bathroom. She changes into her nightwear. It is very embarrassed when Molly and Lavender gives her nightgowns to wear in her wedding night. She always dreaming to impress her husband during their first night, but, now the situation is different. Finally, she cries while holding the gift.

She heard the door to the bedroom is open and close back. She sure that Snape in the room to sleep, well it is late right now. She wipes her tears and wears the gown. Its white silk and sleeveless its cover her body until the knee. She takes a deep breath and walk out.

She sees Severus at the stand by the window. He holds something and stares at it. Hermione lie on the bed and clear her throat. Severus startles and turns to see her.

"Well, you can use the bathroom if you want." Hermione said. She turns around and closes her eyes.

Severus eyeing her and he fills something toward her, he just want to go to her and rip her cloth. Oh, what has he thinking? However, the back of his mind protests saying that nothing wrong, she is your wife. He shook his head and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes, he lies in the bed. Moreover, fall asleep.

Hermione feels the bed stir. She turns and faces Snape. He looks in peace and innocent. After a long time, she wake and go to wash her face. Once she enters the bathroom, she sees Snape's robe lying on the floor. She picks up to put it in the laundry. Then there is something fells from the pocket. She takes it. It is a photo of Lily Potter and him during his time at Hogwarts. They smiling happily and waving at her. That is the first time she sees Snape smiles. Suddenly she feels sad and mad. Maybe because she is now his wife, she hopes one day she can make Severus Snape smile again.

She put the robe away. She takes the photo and places it at the table beside Snape and go to bed.


End file.
